1. Field
The technical field is related to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode display (OLED), an electrophoretic display (EPD), or a plasma display panel (PDP), may display images according to input signals.
A flexible display device may be folded or unfolded in one or more directions.
In a flexible display device, a substrate is typically formed of a flexible plastic material, and thus the flexible display device may be vulnerable to penetration of moisture and oxygen.